


Human

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, NSFW, Nephilim, Nephilim!Reader, Oral, Romance, Rutting, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 08:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12295794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: The reader is a Nephilim, and she’s been in hiding for most of her life. Sam seeks her out, needing more information about Lucifer’s love child.





	Human

**** Her gun was trained on him expertly, and Sam kept his hands up, palms flat, trying to appear non-threatening. It was difficult, being that he was a good foot and a half taller than her, and she was on edge already.

“You followed me,” she said, her voice even, despite the way he could see her fingers shaking. “Why?”

“You’re Y/N, right?” Sam asked, ducking his head, employing the puppy dog eyes. Honestly, he just wanted her to put the gun down so he could explain. “I’m not here to hurt you.”

Her nose scrunched up, and her top lip curled. “Bullshit,” she spat, and Sam felt his heart thunder as her finger tightened on the trigger. “I’ve had your type come after me before. Bounty hunters. Angels. Demons. This is why I’m hiding!”

Sam shook his head, his hair falling in his eyes as he remained rooted to the spot. It had taken some time to track her down, but he’d found her, holed up in an apartment in Hell’s Kitchen, hidden away amongst too many voices to narrow down to one. “Please, I’m not going to hurt you, I just need answers.”

That caught her attention, and she stood a little straighter, curiosity burning in her bright eyes. “Answers.” The gun didn’t lower.

He swallowed, nodding. “There’s a woman, a-and she’s pregnant. With Lucifer’s baby.” Letting that sink in for a moment, he was gratified by the slight widening of her eyes, and the gun dropped a half-inch. “We need to know more about nephilim, so we can help her, and help him.”

“What do you think I can tell you?” she mumbled, taking a step back. “I don’t know anything about what I am except that people want to kill me.” The gun was shaking a little more in her hands as her expression changed from anger to sadness. “I killed my mom. I don’t even know who my father is…”

Sam dipped his chin into his chest, keeping his eyes on hers. “How did you kill your mom?”

Y/N shrugged, and the gun tilted at an angle, although it was still very much trained on her. “Just by being me. She didn’t know. I didn’t know what I was capable of, and… then…” A shudder ran through her. “These guys were chasing us. They got my mom and I ran. Been running ever since.”

“I can help you -”

Her head snapped up, and the gun returned to its former position, making Sam swallow and raise his hands again. “No one can help me. I’m a freak. Not human, not angel. They call me an  _ abomination _ .”

“They called me that once too,” Sam muttered quietly, dropping his hands a little, and the nephilim in front of him went silent. Now he could see her, fully, instead of spying from a distance, he thought she glowed a little. Like ethereal light surrounding her entire being, but not in a way that was blinding, just in a way that made her seem a little out of this world. “Different kind of abomination but…”

“What’s your name?” she asked, looking more intrigued than fearful now. 

“Sam. Sam Winchester.”

Her eyes went a little wide, and he knew his reputation had preceded him. The gun lowered, not stopping until it hung limply in her hand, her fingers away from the trigger. “You’re a hunter.”

“I’m not hunting you.”

There was a smile, he thought, pulling at her lips and she shook her head. “No. Hunters don’t chase things like me. It’s why I hunt things like me.”

“Things like you?”

“I might be an abomination to them, but to me I’m… I’m me. I’m capable of more good than harm. Whatever curse I carry, I try to make things better.” A sigh escaped her lips, and she clicked the safety on the gun, shoving it into the back of her pants. Sam relaxed a little, dropping his hands and assuming a less defensive stance. “How did you find me?”

“I live in a bunker, and we have a lot of resources.”

A frown settled over her face. “I’ve heard a lot of weird things, but that… that might win.”

Sam chuckled, shaking his head. “Oh, I can tell you weirder.”

*****

The change from running constantly, to having a safe place, a  _ home _ , was a difficult one. For the first few weeks, everything made Y/N jump, made her twitchy. It put her on edge, and made it hard to settle down. But when she finally realized that this bunker was her haven, the first real home she ever had, it was easy to fall into a routine.

It was even easier to fall in love with the one who had brought her here.

Hunting took on a different tone - Y/N knew the habits of nephilim, demon and angel alike. It was astounding how well adjusted she was, from sharing a love of food with Dean, to a love of literature and intellectual conversation with Sam. Night after night when none of them could sleep, they would stay up, swapping stories, telling tall tales and watching movies.

Y/N never had a family before, but within two months, the Winchesters felt like the closest thing. While the both of them had been wary about her at first, and she of them, when Dean had accepted her, she’d felt overwhelmed. Sam was more relaxed with his brother’s good will, and life in the bunker was… interesting.

Sam had nightmares.

A lot.

Dean seemed to suffer from some, but Sam’s were horrifying. She only knew because his screams had drawn her from her room once night. The elder Winchester had also awoken, but he’d simply checked on his brother and withdrawn, shaking his head sadly as Y/N stood in the doorway, frowning.

“You can’t do anything. I’ve tried.”

Y/N’s mouth was a thin line as she swallowed her response. She could do something. Dean wasn’t capable of the things she was.

Sitting next to Sam on the bed, she avoided his thrashing limbs, managing to place her hand on his forehead. Closing her eyes, she concentrated, forcing his body to cooperate and go limp, rendering him inert on the bed. His breathing was rapid, forced in and out through his nose, and she focused harder.

She’d never experienced hell. Not first hand. The tales were old, and nowhere near as frightening as the reality she found in Sam’s nightmares. It was burning, hot torture the likes of which she’d never seen, and for a moment, she wanted to run.

But then she’d seen Sam, huddled and naked in the corner, powerless to control his own dreams. He was sobbing, looking so much smaller than he actually was. And Y/N knew she had to do something.

Approaching his own mental image was hard, and she had to fight to reach the innermost desires of his heart. Layers upon layers of fear were almost impossible to cut through, but when she was able to see a spark of hope, she seized it, using that to warp through the rest of the nightmare. Now, she just had to convince Sam to take control.

A tennis ball landed at his feet, and the hot wall of coal he’d been leaning against disappeared. Sam’s head snapped up, a frown on his face as the usual hellish landscape turned into a simple meadow. Y/N stood, a few meters away, an invisible specter that he couldn’t focus on.

Bones bounded through the long grass, yipping happily, coming to a stop in front of him. His frown deepened and the dog barked at the tennis ball. Reaching forward, Sam’s long fingers grasped the fuzzy yellow sphere, holding it up. Bones barked again, and Sam threw the ball long, watching the dog pounce off after it.

Y/N smiled.

For the rest of that night, she’d sat there, a smile on her face as she watched a boy play with his dog.

Sam never mentioned her presence when he was awake, and she was always gone when he’d passed through the realm of dreams into deep sleep, where there were no thoughts and no worries. Sometimes, she stayed a little longer than she should have, enjoying the calm of his features as he slumbered.

Dean never mentioned the fact that he didn’t wake up to Sam’s screams when they were home anymore. But there was a look on his face when he saw his well-rested little brother, and the way his eyes slid to Y/N indicated that he knew what she was doing. He didn’t mind; if his brother was finally getting the peace he needed.

When they arrived home late one Monday night after a hunt that had taken all week to wrap up, Sam had gone straight to his room. Y/N hung back, waiting in the library, as Dean moved around putting away the books from the hunt. 

“He needs you tonight,” he muttered, not even looking at her. Her head snapped up, intense eyes focusing on the older hunter as he turned to meet her gaze. “Whatever it is you do for him… he needs it. He needs you.”

The underlying meaning was clear - the hunt had not gone well. Sam slept worse when he’d failed to save people, like he took every death personally onto his own shoulders. It made the nightmares worse.

Picking herself up from the table, Y/N walked down the hall to Sam’s room, where the door was left ajar. Slipping, she found Sam already dozing, but he was awake enough to give her a smile when she approached.

“Thank you,” he whispered, letting his eyes fall completely shut, and Y/N smiled before taking her seat on the edge of his bed like she always did. Sam shook his head, moving back under the sheets, not opening his eyes as he murmured; “Lay with me, please.”

It was a new step for her, and she hesitated, before kicking her shoes off and laying straight next to him, facing him, her entire body rigid with nervousness. Sam chuckled, feeling her apprehension, and with one long arm, he tugged the sheet out from underneath her, pulling her closer to him.

The physical contact was abrupt and made her unsure of what to do. She remained still, eyes wide open as Sam’s body relaxed against her, his arm looped around her waist affectionately. Within moments, he was asleep.

Y/N waited, knowing when he would need her, but he didn’t so much as twitch. Keeping her place, she kept expecting him to cry out, to shudder - anything to indicate his dreams. When he still didn’t, she frowned, reaching up with two fingers to see if he was okay.

Sam had been waiting for her.

He smiled, gesturing to the meadow behind him, the very first one she’d dragged from his subconscious to soothe him that first night. “I didn’t think you were going to show up,” he said, raising an eyebrow.

Y/N stuttered, looking around, unsure of herself. “I don’t understand.”

Sam chuckled, moving a little closer. “Six months.” She tilted her head. “You’ve been watching over me, giving me back control of my own mind, for six months.” He leaned in, cupping her cheek, and her knees felt like they were wobbling. “I’m saying thank you.”

For a moment, she thought he was going to kiss her, then he drew away, showing her the dream he’d crafted - a white and red patched picnic quilt, with a little basket, glass of juice, sandwiches… it was all imaginary of course, but Sam had done this, made this, for her. Because she’d helped him learn how.

“Sam, you don’t have to say thank you,” she whispered, shaking her head. “This is lovely, but you need rest.”

“I slept in the car on the way home. Don’t worry,” he grinned, taking her hand. “It’s not just this you know. You’ve given me hope that… that maybe we can show this nephilim the way. That we could teach him to be good.”

Her cheeks colored. “Sam, I’m not good. I’m not… I’m not human.”

“Not entirely,” he pointed out. “But there’s part of you that is. Just like there’s gonna be a part of him.”

“He’s an archangel nephilim,” she replied, frowning. “There’s no way of telling how much the humanity could affect him. I may not have turned out like this, if I hadn’t had my mother. If…” Y/N trailed off, seeing the gentle grin on Sam’s face. “I’m proving your point aren’t I? Because nature says nephilim are dangerous, but -”

“Nuture says otherwise,” Sam finished. “You told me that your mother was a kind and gentle woman. That she showed you right from wrong. Showed you that while you were more than others, you should never use that power against them.”

Y/N nodded, feeling tears prick her eyes with the emotion he was evoking inside her. She’d always done what she thought was right, up to and including helping Sam. And here he was, showing her that everything she’d done, proved his point. That she had done so much more than help him sleep. “Sam, I -”

“Why did you help me?” he asked, interrupting her. “I mean, no one could. And then you just… and you never said a thing.” There was a heavy silence as he looked at her and Y/N ducked her head in embarrassment. It was a silly thing, really, to feel shame for feelings that were nothing but good in most cases, but there was the chance Sam did not feel the same, that he was just grateful to be able to sleep. “You could have used it against me.”

Her expression turned to horror at the mere thought and she yanked her head up, shaking it desperately. “No, Sam, I would never - I did it because you were suffering. Because I could feel it and I couldn’t stand someone I l-care about in so much pain.”

He waited for a moment, considering that answer, and Y/N held her breath, hoping he hadn’t caught her slip. “You care about me?” he clarified, keeping his eyes on hers as she felt her heart thunder in her chest. “Was that what you meant to say?”

She swallowed, feeling a lump in her throat as she nodded. The smile on Sam’s face spread quickly, and she kept herself upright, relieved he’d bought it.

“That’s a shame. ‘Cause I was gonna say… I love you too.”

The dream melted away as Y/N snatched her hand back in the real world, panic making her flee from his mind. She was still wrapped in his hold, and while she could easily break it, she was too on edge to move. When Sam’s eyes opened, focusing on her, she held her breath.

“You know, running away would work better if you got out of my bed,” he quipped, shuffling a little closer. Y/N blinked, opening her mouth to say something, but nothing came to mind. Sam was so close, so…  _ right there _ . It was intoxicating to her, something she’d never experienced with another person before. Sure, there’d been men, but there’d never been a man like him.

Her name was a whisper as he pressed in close, claiming her lips with his, and she accepted it without hesitation. His lips were soft, and he moaned as he pulled her closer to his body, allowing her to feel the effect she was having on him.

“I want you,” Sam snarled, low in his throat, and Y/N whimpered, panting heavily as she pulled back. “Wanted you since I saw you. You’re so beautiful.”

She didn’t know what to say. No one had ever said anything so intense to her, not like the way Sam did. His words curled in her chest with the warmth of flames, filling a gap she’d never known was empty. “Sam…” The quiet sound of his name made him groan and he took her again, rolling them both so he was slightly atop her, both hands roaming her body as if he couldn’t pick a spot to settle on.

“Too many clothes,” Y/N gasped, arching her back as Sam’s thigh slid between hers, applying pressure to her core. “Sam, I need -” A rough growl of impatience left her, and she focused hard, pushing him off so she could slide from the bed. His eyes were dark as he stared at her, watching her slowly undress. 

He threw the sheets back, pushing his sleep pants down his legs, kicking them off the end. Naked underneath, his cock was hard, jutting proudly from the dark thatch of hair at his groin, clear fluid leaking from the tip where he twitched. “Slow,” Sam ordered, and Y/N stilled, purposely thinking about her movements as she tugged the hem of her shirt upwards.

Her tongue darted out to wet her lips as she pulled the garment over her head, letting it drop to the floor. She wasn’t wearing a bra, and her nipples pebbled in the cool air, and the sight prompted Sam to reach down and wrap his thumb and two fingers around his cock, pumping it slowly as he watched her.

For a second, she was stunned by the image of him sprawled on the bed like some Greek adonis, all muscle and tanned skin, long limbs and thick cock resting heavily in his hold. Wetness pooled between her thighs, and she remembered herself, easing her pants down her legs and kicking them off to join her shirt.

“Hmmm,” Sam hummed, eyes locking onto the thin pink thong she was wearing. Y/N had never been fussy about clothing - whatever was functional would do. But she wasn’t completely ignorant of what men liked, and apparently, Sam liked the entirely non-functional thong that barely covered any of her womanhood and sometimes irritated the little spot at the top of her butt.

The discomfort was worth the look on his face.

“Come here,” he beckoned, kicking the sheets off the bed entirely. Y/N hooked her fingers in her thong, but Sam stopped her, a sly grin on his face. “Leave it on.” She smiled back, tiptoeing over the cold floor back to the bed, and kneeling next to him. His fingers were still around his cock, and the thought had barely processed through her mind before she’d dropped to her hands, balancing over him so she could lap at the slit of his dick.

Sam groaned, rolling onto his back, abandoning the touch of his own flesh. Y/N’s lips sunk down over him, her tongue sliding along the underside of his erection, and when he felt the back of her throat, he expected her to pull away.

Seconds passed, and she didn’t, her tongue still moving, ass wiggling in the air. His eyes rolled back, and he thought he was done for, when she finally pulled back, gasping. “I thought I could make it all fit.”

He couldn’t help himself - Sam started laughing, and Y/N grinned unabashedly. “God, I love you,” he chuckled, shaking his head, reaching for her. She allowed his guidance, laying across him as he sought lazy kisses, his hands alternating between squeezing her ass and holding her closer.

“Sam…” she pleaded, and he nodded, releasing her from his hold, and she sat up, throwing one leg over him to straddle his waist. Sam tensed, waiting for her to take him, but she simply sat there, looking down at him, his cock pinned between his belly and her soaked cunt, one thin strip of fabric doing nothing to stop the slick coating him.

The first roll of her hips made him groan. She was like heated velvet, and when she repeated the action, Sam thought he’d actually cum all over himself like a teenager. He hadn’t but he was sure a woman had never affected him like this. He’d imagined her to be naive in this department, but apparently, along with her other abilities, she had hidden talents.

Y/N smiled at him, keeping her eyes on his as she kept grinding against his dick, growing wetter by the second. The sensation of his cock hitting her clit with every stroke was enough to build a steady pressure in her belly, and by the time she was close, her eyes had fallen closed and her cry was accompanied by her arms shaking and giving way.

Sam groaned as he caught her, feeling her hips still twitching the aftermath of her climax, and gently, he moved her to his side, rolling to face her. A dopey smile coated her lips, and he couldn’t help but grin back. “Enjoy yourself?” he asked, and her grin widened. So lost in the post-orgasm haze, she didn’t notice his fingers until they were pressed into her clit, over-stimulating her and making her body jerk.

“Sam!” Her squeaked protest had no effect, and within a second, aftershocks made her cry out, as Sam dragged another climax from her, her juices coating his hand. “Wh-what was that for?” she whimpered, grasping his wrist with her hand in an effort to stop him playing any more dirty tricks.

“Did you enjoy it?” he asked, and Y/N nodded, her lips twitching upwards in a shy smile. “You shouldn’t tease - you might get more than you bargain for.”

“Oh, really?” she breathed, sliding her hand through his hair, tugging at the long locks. Sam grunted, his hips thrust against her, and Y/N groaned at the way his cock slid up against her lower belly. “You like that?”

He nodded, eyes dark with lust, and she smirked, spreading her thighs for him. Moving so he didn’t crush her, Sam hovered above her body for a few moments, his cock pressed against her wet folds, while she stared at him with her bottom lip caught in her teeth.

“Can I taste you?” The request sounded oddly shy, and Y/N nodded, gasping loudly when he wasted no time, practically throwing himself down the bed so he could press his face into her womanhood, his tongue darting out to lick a thick strip from her cunt to her clit. A squeal was his reward, and he repeated the action, using his hands to pin her thighs apart so she didn’t inadvertently crush his head.

The noises she made were almost distracting as Sam used his tongue to tease her clit, the swollen bundle of nerves almost throbbing under his touch. As he changed tactics, thrusting his tongue as far into her as he could, she cried out, her taste flooding his mouth, and he moaned at the sweetness of it.

Her fingers were in his hair, tugging him closer, a plea for more leaving her lips over and over. Sam thrust his tongue into her again, his fingers digging into her ass, lifting her slightly off of the mattress with the fervor of his ministrations. Her breathing increased as her orgasm crested, but Sam didn’t stop, lapping up her taste like he was sampling the food of the Gods.

Technically….

When he let her down, smacking his lips together in an obscene manner, she had a goofy smile on her face. Her fingers reached out for him, and Sam fell against her willingly, crashing his mouth against her, thrusting his tongue into her mouth, uncaring of the clash of teeth between them. She was as hungry for him as he was for her, and he shifted his hips, sliding his cock through her folds.

“Give it to me, Sam,” Y/N whispered, clinging to him, digging her heels into the meat of his ass to urge him on. “Want your cock inside me.”

Sam groaned, obliging her need, sinking into her soft body slowly, feeling the way her breathing hitched as he stretched her open. His eyes rolled back in his head as he kept moving, the silky wetness of her pussy clutching at him, and he knew he’d never get enough of her.

The tip of his cock pressed hard against her cervix, filling her entirely, and Y/N released the lungful of air she’d been holding, moaning deeply through the end of it. Sam nuzzled his nose into her neck, peppering kisses along her jaw as he allowed her to adjust to the size of him.

It didn’t take long for her to wiggle underneath him, and whispered “move”, making him smile against her throat, and push up on his arms so he could watch her take each stroke. “You’re so beautiful,” he whispered, drawing his hips back and easing into her once more. He kept repeating the action, watching her entire body shift upwards with the force of his pelvis against hers. With each thrust, he increased the pace and soon, Y/N was whimpering every time he slammed into her.

“Oh...my...fuck,” she gasped, her fingers clawing at his shoulders, her chin jutting up towards him as she arched her neck. “Right there, Sam, don’t stop, please, give it to me -” He snarled, biting at her neck, a little harder than he thought he should have, but she didn’t complain. If anything, it made her buck underneath him, her pussy clenching tightly, and it everything Sam had in him not to cum right there and then.

He kept fucking her, until he’d pushed her so far up the bed, she was bracing her hands against the headboard, and Sam wasn’t sure if she was coming or not. Her screams just got louder, and he knew he couldn’t hold back much longer, not with the way her cunt was milking him.

“Sam -” Y/N cried out, and the sound was less pleasured and more pain, and he slowed, frowning down at her. “I can’t -” she gasped for breath, “I can’t cum again, I can’t -”

Issuing a challenge to Sam wasn’t a good idea at the best of times - he’d spent his whole life proving people wrong. A sly grin crossed his face as he felt her clench every time he thrust into her, and he shushed her whimpers. “Yes, you can,” he purred, running his nose along the line at the front of her throat. “Want you to squirt all over my cock.”

The sound she made was devoid of pain, and Sam reared up, bracing himself with his hands either side of her, hauling her into his lap and bending his knees. Her body was a curve against the mattress, his thighs preventing her from lying flat, keeping her ass up high. Resuming the pace, Sam growled in satisfaction as she scream and pulsed, her fingers clawing at the bedspread.

“I’m gonna cum, Y/N,” he warned, sweat dripping down his forehead to hang off of his nose. “I’m gonna fill up this tight pussy.”

“Yes” repeated on her tongue, and Sam felt it as she came, warm liquid drenching his cock, his balls, pooling between his thick thighs. Y/N was meeting him thrust for thrust as she rode the high, and Sam lost it, slamming himself into her with one final stroke, before holding his hips still as he unloaded into her.

When he was done, the energy left him, and he dropped, managing to prevent himself from landing on top of Y/N. She was smiling lazily, dripping with sweat, her cheeks flushed and chest heaving. “I love you, Sam Winchester,” she whispered, stroking his face with one shaking hand.

He smiled, kissing her, chastely in comparison to the acts they’d performed, but it was enough.

Sam didn’t need her help to sleep that night. Nor the one after that. Or the one after that.

*****


End file.
